Eye of the Tiger
by Traka the Elf
Summary: The second 'episode' in the 'season'.  Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Fiction B 1.2.1

**A/N Ok so 'episode' two of the series. I hope you enjoy. I've got an interesting story arc in mind for this 'series'. All right please review.**

** Finished Date: May 19, 2011**

** Release Date: May 22, 2011**

** Disclaimer: I do not own DW. I do not own MBS.**

The first part of "Eye of the Tiger"

The thing moved its paw to keep its balance. The hand was completely covered in orange and black fur. It climbed the staircase as quickly as it could, which was very fast. It walked into its private chambers and growled. Across from it was mirror. The creature was covered in fur, and it was obviously a female. It looked like a tiger, but stood on two legs. Her whiskers were kept trim, as well as the fur.

She grabbed a talk radio from a desk like furniture peace and dashed out the door of her private chambers. The female tiger walked through the building and into a room that had many controlling buttons and items. Several other tiger things were working on the controls; it looked as if they were on a boat. But out from them stretched an entire planet._. _The tiger looked out over the planet and into space. "Is the Eye working now?" she asked one of the controller tigers.

"Yes my commander," he said, "the eye is running again and we should start moving shortly."

"Very good," she said.

"But there is one problem," he said hesitantly.

"Yes?" she asked sounding very annoyed.

"The shields are down so unauthorized teleportation devices may be able to enter."

"Well stop it! We can't have any intergalactic fools trying to stop us. Full speed ahead, we have to destroy that rubbish planet."

"We'll have to wait till the shields are back. The eye is not ready!"

"Well get it ready!" she said impatiently looking at one of her claws and then muttered, "Next stop: earth."

**Ok, part one is done. It is like the pre title sequence. Almost like a teaser for the episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction B 1.2.2

**A/N Ok so 'episode' two of the series. I hope you enjoy. I've got an interesting story arc in mind for this 'series'. All right please review. **

** Finished Date: May 19, 2011**

** Release Date: May 23, 2011**

** Disclaimer: I do not own DW. I do not own MBS.**

The second part of "Eye of the Tiger"

Reynie looked around as he entered the TARDIS. Kate was standing in front of him looking around. The Doctor closed the door behind him as he entered. He walked happily over to the console and smiled. "So what do you think?"

"It _is _bigger on the inside!" Kate exclaimed.

"How did you to know it would be bigger on the inside?" The doctor asked.

"Well why in the world would you be traveling around in something so small?" Reynie asked walking up the stairs to the console.

"Ooh clever again. So where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked.

"We can go anywhere in time and space…" Kate said.

"Anywhere and everywhere!"

"Let's go to another planet," Reynie said.

"Yes," "Kate said, "I want to see Mars peoples."

"Oh no those are terribly boring. Hey I know what I'll do," The doctor said, randomly tapping buttons.

The TARDIS took off; but shaking, and trembling. "Doctor, what did you do?" Kate screamed.

"Spacey wacey!" he cried.

"You're mad!" Reynie yelled out, gripping the TARDIS console as it shook violently.

"Yes, I am!" he shouted spinning more controls.

The n, suddenly the roaring noise was heard again. The TARDIS landed. "Where are we?" Reynie asked.

"On a planet," The Doctor said opening the TARDIS together they all exited.

In a sudden movement thirty guns had been pointed at their heads. "What!" Kate said and raised her bucket.

A strange feeling settled in Kate's and Reynie's stomachs. 'It's like we're on a roller costar,' Reynie thought.

But the surroundings were much more interesting. Around them were tigers. But humanoid tigers, it seemed. "What!" Kate said again and raised her bucket higher.

"What is your purpose here?" A female humanoid tiger said, pacing.

"Oh, we're just… passing through," The Doctor said.

"It can talk!" Reynie exclaimed.

"Um Reynie, it would be best if we didn't insult the Tingres."

"You are close to death," the Tingres exclaimed.

"Right, I told you we're just travelers."

"Very stupid travelers," the Tingres said.

"Well he's human. You can't blame him for that," The Doctor said, waving his hand at Reynie.

"Hey!" Reynie said.

The tiger drew incredibly close to him and said, "Don't lie to me! You're time agents, aren't you?"

"No, no oh goodness no," The Doctor said, "I would never work for them!"

"You just illegally teleported in here! Now tell me why," she said.

"Oh, well I've got reasons, plenty of reasons. Kate give me a reason."

"Doctor..." Kate said.

The Tingres looked furious, "If you can not give me a logical explanation in three seconds you will wish that you had never been born."

"Ok, here's a reason," he held out the psychic paper.

The Tingres stared at and the familiar 'eye fog' returned. She looked at it for a second and then said, "I don't care if you're the prime minister of the planet Timperwigeon you do not have the right to interfere here!"

The Doctor looked at the paper in surprise. He then ran up to the observation platform, "And what is it you're trying to do exactly?" The Doctor asked.

"What in the world," he muttered.

"What is it Doctor," said Kate running past the gun-tigers to stand by The Doctor.

Reynie followed her and gazed out the window. At first he assumed they were on some sort of transport device. Then he saw the miles and miles of jungle stretching out in front of them. And then he saw the curve of the planet. Then he saw the stars moving past them. "This planet is moving," he said.

"Yes, but to where?" Kate asked looking at The Doctor.

"I don't know."

"We are moving," the Tingres growled, "to our new dominion."

The Doctor quickly looked at the control panels and coordinates. "Wait a second," he exclaimed. "You're heading to earth! You can't go there."

The Tingres growled and pounced. She landed right next to the Doctor and showed him her long sharp claw, "And who's going to stop us?"

"Because earth is a lovely place," The Doctor exclaimed. "Full of wonderful people. Besides attacking a level five planet like that with no warning would be against the shadow proclamation."

"So..." the Tingres growled. "I am Sinyah, the commander of the Tingres' troops. Earth shall fall in preparation for him!"\

"Who is him?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"He is my master, and yours too."

"I have no master, well I did have a master but that's a _long _story."

"You can not stop this planet. The eye is ready and he shall fly," said Sinyah, the commander."

"The eye, oh dear this is a tiwule planet," The Doctor moaned.

"A what?" Reynie asked.

"It's a planet with an organic engine, a heart if you will," Sinyah said smirking.

"Ok so I can't stop you," The Doctor said, "But I can slow you down!" he said and pulled the Sonic out of his pocket with a zap the controls started making odd noises.

"No!" Sinyah screamed. "Seize them!"

The Tingres grabbed them. Kate kicked and screamed and she swung her bucket. It hit one of the Tingres and he fell clutching his head. She managed to kick one of them in the face. But to no avail, for they were stronger and there were many of them. They dragged the three down many halls; where the Tingres worked diligently. Some were holding advanced piece of machinery. They saw doors that said things like **Laboratory, Quarters, Computers, **and many other things.

Finally they lead them to a room that said **prison cells. **They were taken into a cell. They were thrown into the cell. There weapons were taken, physic paper, Sonic Screwdriver, bucket (with an enormous struggle).

The Doctor sat against the wall. The room was not bad, there were three beds slammed against the wall, the beds looked dreadful but at least they were there. One sink and a toilet had been crammed into another corner.

"What do we do Doctor?" Kate said blankly.

"I don't know," The Doctor said.

"I thought you knew what you were doing," Reynie said.

"Did I say I know what I'm doing? I never know what I'm doing," The Doctor said.

"You're just a mad man with a box," Kate remarked.

"Hey, boxes are cool," The Doctor said.

"How could we understand the aliens?" Reynie asked after a moment.

"It's the TARDIS," The Doctor said, "Instantly translates."

The minutes passed by without event. Eventually Kate asked, "Doctor is there anything we can do at the moment?"

"No Screw driver, no paper, no bucket. All we can do is wait."

**Well that was the end of part two. I already think it is better than the first episode. An old alien will possibly appear in one of the parts coming up. Please review! Please… please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Fiction B 1.2.3

**A/N Ok so 'episode' two of the series. I hope you enjoy. I've got an interesting story arc in mind for this 'series'. All right please review. **

** Finished Date: May 23, 2011 **

** Release Date: May 24, 2011**

** Disclaimer: I do not own DW. I do not own MBS.**

The third part of "Eye of the Tiger"

So they did wait. The Doctor didn't seem to be upset, in fact he made small talk. Asking things like, "Why do you have a bucket?" or "So tell me about saving the world."

Reynie didn't talk much. Though Kate: "So have you been to other planets often? Do you get trapped often? Why don't you have a bucket? How did you get the TARDIS?"

"I see you ask questions whether you are a child or not. Well, yes I have been to other planets often; since I come to earth often."

"You're not from earth!" Kate exclaimed.

"Are you an alien?" Reynie asked.

"Yes, I'm an alien!" The Doctor said exasperatedly. "And to answer your other question: well not to really answer. Anyway I don't need a bucket, I have my paper, my screwdriver, and my TARDIS."

"Not at the moment," Reynie said standing up.

"What are _you _doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Looking for a way out."

"It won't work.

"How do you know?" Reynie asked. "There's always a way out."

"You sound like an… acquaintance of mine."

Kate laughed. Reynie was investigating the door knob. He began knocking on the walls to find a hollow spot. "Reynie you're going to anger something."

Sure enough a large growl came form the next wall he knocked on. Reynie's face went red and he returned to investigating the door knob. Then suddenly the door was flung open. Reynie stood back in shock. "Trying to escape are you?" Sinyah strode in.

Reynie stood back and went over to the floor to sit down. Sinyah growled and then she demanded, "Tell me why you are here, now!"

"I told you," The Doctor said swatting his hand, "We're just travelers."

"Lies!" She screamed, and strode over to Kate. She picked her up with one paw and held out a claw with the other. "Now tell me, foolish human. Why are you here?"

Kate looked at the angry Tingres and then did something very foolish; but very Kate like. She kicked Sinyah. Sinyah dropped her to the floor, and in a few seconds Kate had pulled her to the ground. "Guards!" Sinyah screamed.

Guards rushed in with guns, all pointed at Kate. Kate regrettably let go of Sinyah. Sinyah looked with disgust and then brought down her claws on Kate's face. Kate growled and tried to leap at her but Reynie and The Doctor held her back. "Wise choice," Sinyah said before leaving.

Kate slumped to the floor and felt her face. The Doctor leaned beside her and looked at her face. "Oh thank goodness," he said.

"What!" Reynie exclaimed.

"It's not poisonous," The Doctor said. "Though you could bleed to death. But don't worry about that. The cuts are deep though."

"It's just a scratch Doctor," Kate said.

"Kate that looks really bad," Reynie said leaning over her.

"Oh Reynie, you know I've been hurt worse than this. To Milligan this would be like pricking his finger." Kate said forcefully, standing up and smiling.

"You have determination," The Doctor noted, "Now who's Milligan?"

"My father," Kate said.

"And how has he been hurt worse than this?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, sometimes during his missions, but usually when we're dealing with one of Curtain's schemes."

"This Curtain man seems so familiar," The Doctor said, his eyes drifting off into memory.

"He sits in a wheel chair, has white hair and a pin striped suit, has narcolepsy, and," Kate began.

Reynie interrupted her, "He's the twin of Mr. Benedict."

"Ah," The Doctor said, "Wait…"

"It's a _long _story," Reynie said.

They continued talking for a short while when suddenly… there was a knock at the door. Reynie sighed angrily. There was a slow clanking of keys and then a Tingres stepped through, with a finger to his lips. He motioned them forward and whispered, "You aren't the only ones against Sinyah's plan. Come with me."

"Let's go with him," The Doctor said standing up.

"But Doctor… What if he's lying?" Kate asked, also standing up.

"I give my word," the Tingres said.

"Look at his face," Reynie said. "Look at those eyes. They aren't lying eyes."

"Creep," Kate said laughing, "you're becoming like Constance."

"Who is Constance?" The Doctor asked.

"Come, come," The Tingres whispered gesturing his hand, "We have little time."

They followed him quickly to the outside. There a huge covered cart was waiting for them. "Get in quickly, he whispered.

With a look between the three of them they hurriedly ducked underneath the cover. The Tingres began rolling the cart. Reynie tried to remember how many turns they made, and in which direction but he couldn't. Kate whispered to them, "We've raveled one thousand feet and I have no clue where. If only I were Sti-," Kate stopped suddenly at the sound of Sinyah's voice.

"Did you give the prisoners the truth potion, Thimhin?"

"I just did my commander.

Kate saw a bottle at the bottom of our feet. She reminded herself not to get thirsty soon.

"Good, how long before they awake?" Sinyah asked.

"Around half an hour," Thimhin said.

"Good, then their secrets will tell themselves."

They started to roll and Kate could here Sinyah screaming in the distance, "What do you mean our shields aren't back up? Fix them!"

Sinyah continued to yell but Kate could no longer understand. They continued rolling for a short while until they heard the sound of a door being opened and the cart rolling inside. The door shut and Thimhin said, "Get out, quickly."

They scrambled to get out. They were in an empty room. Thimhin said very quickly: "Listen carefully and do not interrupt. You are right to oppose Sinyah. She Is going to crash into earth and destroy the two planets, except for the palace. The shields are around the palace. "In fact the shields went down, that's the only reason you could teleport. Your weapons are in the Armory. We need your help to stop this planet!"

"What controls this planet, what is the organic heart?" The Doctor asked.

"It is called the eye. It powers the entire planet"

"What!" Kate exclaimed. "The eye is alive?"

"Yes," said Thimhin, "And we have no idea if it is for or against this plan."

"Can you show me the eye? I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Yes I can show you the eye. I'll have to take you to the laboratory though," Thimhin explained.

"All right then, you take me to the laboratory. Kate, Reynie go get our tools," The Doctor said.

"Where's the armory?" Kate asked.

"They are brave," Thimhin noted, "or very foolish. Lucky for you the armory is just down the hall."

"Good, come on Reynie," Kate said pulling him out the door.

"Do _not _forget the Sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said as Kate and Reynie left the room.

Reynie followed her, down the hall towards the room that said **Armory. **Kate looked back at the hall. A Tingres was walking down it looking at an electronic device in his hands. Kate quickly pulled Reynie into the room nearest them.

Reynie gasped all around them were sleeping Tingres. A huge light was above them shining down on the sleeping cats. "Well they aren't that different from the ones on earth," Kate said.

Reynie looked out the window, the Tingres with the clipboard was about to walk in the room. "Kate," he hissed.

She looked out the window of the door. She quickly pulled Reynie to where they would be behind the door when it opened. The door opened and the Tingres walked in looking at the clipboard. Kate and Reynie slowly moved behind her and dashed out of the door before it closed. Kate dashed over to the door of the armory, which was locked. "Ugh," Kate growled.

Kate looked through the door. A female Tingres was standing there, observing some missile projectors. Kate banged hurriedly on the door. "Kate," Reynie hissed(he seemed to have been doing that a lot more recently).

The Tingres spotted her and ran to open the door. "Hurry," she said ushering them in.

Kate thanked him and walked over to one of the shelves where she quickly picked up her bucket; then seeing the psychic paper she tossed it to Reynie. "I suppose Thimhin sent you," The Tingres said, "my name is Ahanyah."

"Nice to meet you," Kate said, looking around for something.

"Kate, how did you know Ahanyah was one of the rebels? I don't even think Constance would've been able to figure that out just by seeing her through the window."

"I didn't know," Kate explained, "I just guessed."

"Great," Reynie said.

"Where is it?" Kate murmured to herself.

"Where is what?" Ahanyah asked.

"The green metal thing," Kate tried to explain.

"The green metal tipped thing, with sonic technology," Ahanyah asked.

"That's it," Reynie said, "Do you have any of those?"

"No," Ahanyah chuckled, "We have not quite reached that technology yet.

"Cut the smart people talk and just tell me where it is."

"I'm afraid Sinyah has taken it for observation. It is most likely in her own personal quarters," Ahanyah said sadly.

"Drat!" Kate said.

"How do we get there?" Reynie asked. "The Doctor has to have that screwdriver."

"Oh dear that will be difficult," Ahanyah said. "I suppose…"

"What, tell us," Reynie said.

"Sneaking would not be an option. I suppose if you pretended you were prisoners, I could be escorting you."

"We'll have to trust you," Kate said, "Handcuff us."

Ahanyah handcuffed them quickly. "We should bring guns," Ahanyah said slowly.

"I don't think so…" Reynie said.

"We might need to fight," Ahanyah said.

"Using violence won't work," Kate said.

"If we aren't going to go to war then there's no reason for violence," Reynie said.

"All the same," Ahanyah said.

The bucket and paper were loaded onto a tray Ahanyah was pushing. "Look scared," Ahanyah said as they left the room.

They did their best to put on their frightened face. Ahanyah marched them through the city. "This is the route the most dangerous prisoners take. Straight to Sinyah's private quarters."

"And where will Sinyah be?" Kate hissed.

"We can only hope…" Ahanyah whispered back.

The Tingres looked at them suspiciously but guessed they were prisoners and moved on to the other activities they had to do. They were lead through rooms and corridors until they finally reached a staircase. Ahanyah lead them up the staircase. "Oh dear," Ahanyah said sadly.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"You have to have a special type of ball to enter. It has to be spherical and marble, and-," Ahanyah was interrupted.

"Uncuff me I have the perfect thing."

Ahanyah uncuffed Kate quickly. Kate reached into her bucket and brought out a gun. "Why is this here?" She exclaimed.

"I put it there," Ahanyah said, blushing (well Reynie assumed she was blushing it was difficult to tell).

"Take this," Kate said angrily pushing the gun into her hands.

Ahanyah took the gun and placed into some sort of holster. Kate pulled out a marble from her bucker and pressed into the place it was supposed to go. They rushed into the room… where Sinyah was waiting. She growled and came close to them. "Well, well well. It seems as if we have ourselves some rebels. Of course we knew of Ahanyah's true loyalty. And your plan might have succeeded, to kill me with thata gun hidden in your clothes!"

Ahanyah gasped. "I…"

"No, I will speak with you later," Sinyah growled. "Right now I am more worried about _you _two," She said staring nastily at Kate and Reynie.

Kate looked over at a table. The Sonic Screwdriver was laying on it. "That's nice to know," Kate said and brought her bucket down on Sinyah's head.

She recoiled holding her head. Kate ran, grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver, and left the room. Reynie ran after her as they dashed into the hall. The Doctor was waiting for them. "Glad to see you," he said. "Now let's run for our lives."

They ran down the hall but were soon stopped by angry Tingres. They turned but Sinyah was leading more down the hall. "Oh dear," Reynie said.

Suddenly everything went quiet. The Tingres were still approaching but it was all silent. Then suddenly a very loud voice was heard saying, "JU MU FU TU WU IF TI PO SHO WERT RO MU NO UN TU YU ID HU!"

"Doctor what is that?" Kate asked.

The Doctor sighed. "The Judoon are here."

**Well another part done. This was hard to write for some reason. Anyway please review, I need at least one review if there's going to be another 'episode'.**


End file.
